


Insomnia: Cured

by strayness



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, some twisted stuff, there is some death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayness/pseuds/strayness
Summary: Chan can't sleep, Jeongin decides to help outNot nearly as fluffy as it sounds thoGot challenged to make a story under 200 words and post it, its supposed to have a plot twist, i guess this does so yeah





	Insomnia: Cured

Knock. 

"Chan-hyung?" 

Jeongin saw Chan on his computer. "Aren't you going to... sleep?" 

"I can't" Chan said. "You never can" Jeongin mumbled, holding his pillow as if something was going to fall out.

which it was

"Hyung...if you're not gonna sleep...can you at least lay with me and cuddle?"

They Did

"Hyung... if you really can't sleep...  
i can help" Jeongin said, sounding more energetic than usual.

"How?" "Well, first, hyung, lay down, now..." Jeongin locked the door, went to Chan and pulled something from his pillow.

Chan suddenly started struggling, Jeongin covering his mouth "And on 3, you will be asleep... forever" 

1.  
2.  
3!

"Now you're asleep, hyung" Jeongin laughed, he laughed so loudly the other members heard it.

"Jeongin? What happened?" Changbin asked. "I finally got Chan-hyung to sleep!" Jeongin replied.

"That's good" Changbin said.

Yeah. I Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this sucks :)


End file.
